


He needs to go

by babylearnedtoread



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylearnedtoread/pseuds/babylearnedtoread
Summary: The pack is invited to a party and Stiles has to save Peter from an unwanted suitor.-----(Possible) To be continued...
Relationships: Peter Hale/Original Character(s), Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 241





	He needs to go

Last time Stiles had to dress up for something was at his senior prom and he can’t say he enjoyed it all that much. Suits are unconfortable as fuck and for someone like Stiles who trips over air, dress shoes are not the safest choice. 

He almost slipped trying to get out of the car. Luckily, Kira managed to grab him in time. Embarassing, really, how she could keep her balance better on her five inch heels and Stiles almost fell face first on the pavement in front of tens of people dressed in clothes more expensive than his house.

He hates formal parties, but apperently “the attendence of the whole pack was requested by Mr. Ackroyd” as Derek put it. Well fuck that dude then.

“Welcome, McCall pack!” A handsome man that looks no older than 45 greets the pack with a big, probably pricey, smile which fades as he starts scanning the crowd. “Is this all of you?”

The purr of the unmistakable Shelby 1000 Cobra makes all their heads turn. The handsome, expensive-looking man watches as the owner of the car steps out of the vehicle and his lips curl in the same bright smile, but Stiles notices a glint in his eyes that was not there before. Mischievous even. 

“Peter Hale.” The man rolls every word on his tongue, extending his arm towards Peter. “I was pleased to hear you accepted my invitation.”

“Mr Ackroyd”, Peter acknowledges him with a nod, ignoring the offered hand. “Yes, well, you are very persuasive.” He frowns looking at Derek who just avoids his gaze. 

“Shall we?” The man, Ackroyd, smiles again and leads the pack inside the house. And what a house. More like a castle. Cinderella could lose her entire shoe collection in there. They are directed towards a table, but not Peter. Mr Ackroyd places one hand on the small of his back and takes him to his table. 

Stiles frowns, watching them curiously. Derek notices. “They kind of have history together. Kind of.” 

“Who even is this guy? And why has he invited us to his fancy party? We’re not exactly royalty.”

Derek sips from his champaing glass. “Anthony Ackroyd. Famous around Europe, born from two alphas, his mother, the leader of an Italian pack, met his father in London where they fell in love and united their packs, forming one of the most powerful packs in the world, which, in case you didn’t notice, now Anthony is the alpha of. Plus he’s rich as fuck.” 

“And a big pain in my ass.” Peter sits on the vacant chair between Stiles and Derek. “I’m gonna lose it soon if I spend any more time at that table.” 

“You promised you’d play nice, uncle! You know that if we get his protection we’ll be untouchable.” 

“So we’re here to butter him up, huh?” Stiles says amused. “Couldn’t he have done that all by himself and save me from wearing this medieval torture device?” He points to his suit. 

“Well now, darling, I think you look quite dashing”, Peter talks into Stiles ear and pulls away with a grin. Stiles looks down at his hands, face heating up. 

Derek rolls his eyes. “Save your charms for Mr Ackroyd, uncle.” It’s Peter’s turn to roll his eyes. Derek ignores it. “We’re here because Peter didn’t want to go on his own. The invitation was only for him and he was supposed to convince our host to give us the guarantee of protection.”

“And you really think he’ll do that just because I’ll bat my eyelashes at him?” Peter asks smirking.

“No, but there must be something he’d do it for.” Derek turns his head, avoiding his uncle’s eyes, which go almost as wide as Stiles’ when realization hits them both.

Peter’s face goes serious and he frowns, turning to look in the direction of Mr Ackroyd. “I’m not fucking him, Derek!” Peter sounds angry and maybe a little hurt.

Stiles looks around to make sure no one heard that, even though the chances are slim seeing that 90% of the people in the room are werewolves. He turns back to Peter. “Dude’s fucking in love with you?” 

“You could say that.” Peter downs his champaing. “And he’s not very subtle about it.”

“Uncle, come on...” Derek looks at him desperately. “Can’t you just take one for the team for once?”

“Not that one!” He downs Derek’s glass too. 

Speak of the devil, Mr Ackroyd approaches the table with a devilish smile and stands in front of Peter’s chair, way to close for Stiles' liking and by the looks of it, for Peter’s too.

“Sweetheart, you keep running away from me. Have decades not been enough?” He grins down at Peter and places two fingers under Peter’s jaw, tilting his head up to make sure their eyes meet.

“Not quite yet, no.” Peter tries to move his head, but the alpha catches his jaw and keeps him in place, laughing. He leans down to whisper into Peter’s ear. “Oh, baby, you do know it turns me on so much when you play hard to get.” He lets go of Peter’s jaw, still looming over him. 

Peter glares at Derek, then sighs in defeat. “Would you like to dance, Anthony?” The sultry voice and the grin he throws Ackroyd shocks not only Stiles, but Ackroyd himself. “You know I do, sweetheart.” He takes Peter’s hand and pulls him close to his chest, smirking before kissing his cheek. Peter pulls away and begins walking towards the center of the room. They start slow dancing and Stiles feels sick for some reason. 

They’re close to eachother, Ackroyd pulling Peter even closer and slowly making circles on his back with his hand. Stiles feels angry, his heart starts pounding faster and knots twisting in his stomach. He gets to his feet and grabs Derek’s hand, dragging him in their direction. 

“What the hell, Stiles? I’m not in the mood.” Derek protests.

Stiles looks at Derek, who is taken aback by the anger on Stiles’ face. “Well neither is Peter.” They start moving together to the music, Derek not trying to get away anymore. “We need to get closer.”

“You’re not actually going to spy on them, are you?” Stiles ignores him and leads them closer to the two werewolves. “I don’t have super werewolf hearing.”

“Why the change of heart, sweetheart? Not that I’m complaining, but this is the first time you’ve taken initiative with me. I must admit, I rather enjoy this bossy side of you.” 

Peter tries not to roll his eyes. “I’m hardly the boss here. This is merely a business matter.”

Ackroyd cocks an eyebrow, but doesn’t seem at all insulted. “Oh, do tell.” 

“My pack seeks your protection and I am the sacrificial lamb.” 

“How...intriguing.” That devilish grin returns and it looks almost grim. “They want something and I want something.” He moves his hand lower on Peter’s back, just above his ass. He pulls Peter closer, their crotches touching. Peter can feel the growing buldge in the alpha’s pants. 

“This turns you on, doesn’t it? Me, being the trading card of this game of power you’re playing? How exciting for you.” Peter tries to push him away, but Ackroyd’s grip is to tight and he can’t get away without making a scene. 

Stiles is boiling on the inside. He can hear almost everything and most importantly he can see the look of helplessness and disgust on Peter’s face. He has to do something. He grabs Derek once more and approaches the two werewolves. He raises his voice enough to make sure he’s heard by others too. “Switch partners?” He tries to give his best fake smile.

Ackroyd’s face goes from annoyance to cheerfulness in seconds, looking around at the eyes that are on them now. “Sure.” He let’s go of Peter who sighs in relief and tries to smoothen his suit. Stiles grabs Peter before the alpha changes his mind and they start dancing. Ackroyd grabs Derek’s arm and leaves the dance floor, sitting at a table.

“Thank you, darling. That was getting quite...intense.” Peter’s smile is a sad one and Stiles' heart clenches. ‘What even is his problem? Why can’t he just fuck off at the first “no”?” 

“I guess he’s not used to being told “no”. He’s been doing this for 16 years now. He never seems to get bored of it.” He laughs weakly. “Tonight he might be more hopeful than ever. Rightfully so, cause he’s about to get what he’s wanted for a long time.”

Stiles frowns. “No he ain’t.” Peter looks confused at him and he continues. “I’m not gonna let you do this for some stupid alliance.” 

“I don’t think that’s up to you, Stiles. He won’t-”

“He can go fuck himself! You’re not doing it and I’m going to make sure of that. He can’t have you!”

Peter smirks, pulling him closer. “Do you want me, Stiles?” Stiles’ cheeks go red and Peter kisses his jaw, close to his ear. “He’s watching us, you know?”

Stiles looks in the direction of the tables and notices Ackroyd watching them intently. Stiles smiles. “Yes, he is.” He looks back into Peter’s eyes. “He’s watching the show he’s started.” 

Peter leans into his ear and whispers. “Then how about we give him a run for his money?” Stiles grins and nods. 

Peter presses his lips against Stiles’ and his heart stops for a second before starting to pound harder than ever. Peter licks at Stiles bottom lip and Stiles opens his mouth invitingly, tongues clashing and exploring till their chests start burning. They pull away and they look into eachother’s eyes, cheeks flushed and panting.

They stare at each other for God knows how long, only to be pulled out of the trance they've been in by the hands resting on their shoulders.

"Feisty little thing, isn't he? I can see why you like him. Exactly why I like you, Peter." Ackroyd looks unbothered and excited in an unsettling way. 

"I tell you what, we have a deal with the protection and all that. I'm leaving next week, so you two keep loving each other or whatever. You're adorable, really." He almost spits out the last part, but so far so good.

"But..." There it is. "When I come back, I expect you", he points to Peter, " to keep your part of the bargain. No more lovey dovey with the kid. You're mine." He's not smiling anymore, mischievous glint back in his eyes. He presses his forehead to Peter's and whispers. "No more running, baby. I'm done chasing." 

The alpha strolls back to his table and continues his chat with the guests, laughing and throwing his hands in the air, and entertaining everyone at the table with whatever story he's telling like he hasn't just threatened Peter's freedom.

Peter looks furious and his fists are clenching and unclenching. Stiles places a hand on his shoulder and he can feel a part of the tension lifting from Peter's body.

Peter cups Stiles' face with his hands and he kisses his forehead. "Don't worry, darling, I don't intend on sticking with his plan." He smirks and they both look again at Ackroyd. 

Stiles grabs Peter's hand and he squeezes it. "Oh, I know. Neither do I." He frowns. Peter turns Stiles' face towards him with two fingers and he smiles. 

Stiles smiles back. Then he looks back at the alpha and his smile turns darker. "He needs to go."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry to whoever got to read this before I remembered that I hadn't spell-checked it.
> 
> I'm not sure everything is 100% correct now either, but I hope that hasn't stop you from enjoying it. :)


End file.
